


Under the Stars

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara really did have a plan...





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kim!

"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Cat complains as she carefully follows Kara along the path, wincing at the feeling of the rocks shifting below her feet. Even though she'd reluctantly given in to Kara's insistence that she wear something other than heels, she's still not comfortable on a dimly lit forest path as night falls around them. Only the fact that she's with an actual superhero that she loves to the point it's impossible to deny her anything could have gotten her to give in.

"It's going to be amazing, Cat," Kara promises as she turns, smile wide enough that Cat thinks it should eliminate the shadows around them with its brightness. "I promise. And it's not much further, either."

"It better not be," Cat mutters as she takes a few more steps, half tempted to just tell Kara to carry her the rest of the way and be done with this. She's not made for walking in the woods, that's much more her son's thing these days.

"Hey, I promise it will be worth it," Kara says softly, stopping to let Cat catch up and then pulling the older woman into her arms. "And not just because I'll be there."

It's nearly impossible to keep the put out look on her face, but Cat manages somehow. She knows it no longer fools Kara, hasn't since before they'd fallen into each other's beds and lives, but it's a mask she's not sure how to abandon completely. And it can be more than a little useful when it drives Kara to be particularly apologetic. After tonight, Cat thinks that might just be what she needs to make up for all this.

"Seriously, Kara, how much longer will I be spending traipsing around in the dark? You might not need the sun to see where you're going, but I'm not exactly as super as you are." It's a legitimate question, and the frustration in Cat's voice is only half feigned. Sometimes Kara forgets just how many of her abilities humans don't share, especially the ones she doesn't have to think about.

"It's just around that bend," Kara promises as she points ahead, letting Cat step back and turn to look, and even in the dusk Cat can see the way the path curves to the right.

She's so focused on figuring out how long it will take to get there that Cat doesn't notice the loose rock in front of her until she's twisting her ankle and trying to regain her balance, a spike of panic rushing through her involuntarily even though she knows Kara will never let her fall.

And sure enough long before she makes contact with the ground Kara has scooped her up into arms with a strength that will never waver, and Cat finally feels comfortable with the whole mess that is this little excursion. Not that she'll admit that outright, of course.

"Is this all an excuse to get me into your arms?" she asks crossly, pretending at an annoyance she doesn't entirely feel. She can practically feel Kara's smile even without looking, and knows that the way she'd immediately relaxed into the familiar hold isn't going to make her ire seem particularly believable.

"I don't think I need many excuses for that," Kara says with a laugh, shifting Cat higher for a moment. "But it is a nice outcome for the night."

"If you dragged me out here and me in your arms is the only outcome, you and I will have a lot to talk about once you get me back to the city," Cat says, and this time the frustration isn't faked. It's also not entirely truthful, her frustration at this point is more to do with how much she enjoys being in Kara's arms and how much of a tease it would be to only get this much out of the evening.

"Oh, no worries," Kara says with a smug look that should not be as attractive as Cat finds it. "I have something planned that I know you'll enjoy." 

And with that promise lingering between them Kara picks up her pace, staying firmly in the realm of what humans can reach but getting them to the curve faster than Cat's speed alone would have. And once they turn the corner, Cat can see a lovely picnic type area set up in the clearing, with carefully shielded candles surrounding what looks like an entire mattress worth of pillows laid out over a thick comforter, with a selection of food sitting off to the side.

It's romantic, and beautiful, and Cat feels her breath catch as she takes it in, unable to even pretend to hide her reaction to such a lovely gesture.

"Oh, Kara, this is amazing," Cat says, voice gentle in a way that most people never get to hear. She's too used to her masks and deflections to let them drop without a fight, but this, this has totally obliterated them for the evening with a single strike.

"I wanted to do something special," Kara says, shifting nervously in a way that's entirely noticeable when Cat is still held safely in her arms. "I know it's not our anniversary, not exactly, but it is two years to the day after you started really opening up to me for the first time. The first step towards our relationship."

"You kept track of something like that?" Cat asks in disbelief, wondering yet again how she'd gotten lucky enough to find someone like Kara.

"I have a perfect recall," Kara says sheepishly, the way she usually does when she starts to feel embarrassed. "I can remember exactly what we were talking about, the way you shifted in your seat as if you hated being so vulnerable, and then told me anyway. You trusted me that day, Cat. And I think that's when I started to fall in love with you."

The quiet sincerity in Kara's voice is almost more than Cat can take, and she finds that there are no words to express the depth of the emotions that Kara's declaration stirs. So rather than fight for words that will never be enough, Cat does the only thing she can think of and leans up to meet Kara's lips with her own.

This is something that always feels right, that always captures what they're feeling, the truth of their connection in a way that Cat would have scoffed at anyone trying to describe. But that's Kara, defying her expectations in a hundred different ways, one after another. And Cat wouldn't trade that for the world.

She doesn't realize Kara has moved until she feels the soft cushion of the comforter beneath her, softer than she would have expected for a blanket over the ground. But she isn't about to complain, not when she can feel Kara's warm weight above her, surrounding her in a way Cat has come to crave. She's never been one to leave her control behind, but something about the way Kara never even realizes she's taken it is intoxicating in the amount of pleasure it brings.

"We were supposed to watch the stars tonight," Kara murmurs as she trails kisses along the line of Cat's jaw and down to her pulse. "There's supposed to be a meteor shower later, a really spectacular one."

"Why would I need to watch meteors when you already fell from space for me?" Cat says as she pants, arching her back in an attempt to get closer to Kara's warmth, already searching for more than the gentle motion of Kara's lips at her neck. "I have you, Kara, anything else is just extra."

Her words, or maybe the feeling of Cat's body pressed firmly against her own, seem to jolt Kara into motion, and within moments they're both bare under the night sky. Once Kara had given in and used her super speed to accomplish that for the first time Cat had completely lost her patience for the slow burn of foreplay that goes along with disrobing, and Kara knows it. They can take their time in other ways, but Cat needs to feel Kara against her without the barrier of clothing as quickly as possible or she might just go out of her mind with need.

At any other time she might feel exposed, doing this in the middle of the woods with not even the protection of a tent around them, but she trusts Kara. And there's something undeniably romantic about this, about being together so intimately with the stars looking down at them, the stars that had given her this woman in the first place.

It helps of course, that Kara shows no signs of making Cat wait, already moving careful lips and hands down along the dips and planes of Cat's torso, hands staying to trace gentle patterns over her breasts as her lips continue lower, moving between Cat's thighs with no hesitation or signs of teasing. That isn't always the case, they've both been known to drag out the other's pleasure for hours before finally granting release, but something about tonight seems to have Kara in an entirely different mood and Cat is in no way complaining.

She nearly sobs in pleasure at the first stroke of Kara's tongue against her, still gentle where she's not quite ready for more. Between the careful strokes that slowly push her desire higher, and the firm counterpoint of Kara's hand still on her chest toying with her nipple, Cat feels almost transcendent with the sensations rushing through her. High above the city, so close to the stars, she feels as if she's flying even without Kara's arms around her.

When she feels two of Kara's fingers slip inside of her as her tongue finally finds her clit with slow, pulsing movements, Cat lets out a deep moan and reaches her hands down to tangle in Kara's hair. She's torn between the need to hold Kara right where she is, to never let this pleasure stop, and the need to pull her up for a kiss, wanting more connection than this position offers.

A careful twist of Kara's fingers and the addition of a third, timed perfectly with a firmer stroke against the bundle of nerves that's sending pleasure arcing through her makes Cat's mind up for her, she never wants Kara to stop what she's doing. A few more strokes and she's coming undone, Kara's firm hand at her hip holding her down so that she can draw every bit of sensation possible from Cat's body.

"I know that wasn't your plan, but I think I approve of that one better," Cat manages to gasp out as she comes down from her high. "Now get up here, I'm getting cold without you."

Kara chuckles as she does as Cat has instructed, likely knowing it's Cat's way of wanting to pull her close after that but not wanting to admit to the urge to cuddle. Still, it is a bit chilly, so Cat thinks it's a perfectly reasonable excuse. The fact that it brings Kara's curves to rest against her own is only a welcome side effect.

"That better?" Kara teases as she lets a little more of her weight rest on Cat. She's never actually heavy, always holding just enough of her weight off of Cat to keep her from feeling trapped or constricted, and Cat has quickly grown addicted to the sensation.

"It's perfect," Cat says with a content sigh, letting herself soak in Kara's warmth for a moment before she makes any move to return the favor, knowing that Kara's self control far exceeds Cat's. Even if Cat were to fall asleep then and there without touching Kara, the girl wouldn't mind. But Cat has no intention of letting that happen, if Kara went through all this trouble to set up a lovely romantic dinner under the stars then Cat is damn well going to show her appreciation.They might even actually make it to the dinner part of the evening at some point.

For now though, she urges Kara to let herself float a little higher, bracing herself with hands and knees against the blanket once she's where Cat wants her. She's gotten a lot of practice at controlling her powers when Cat is making love to her, but she always keeps a safeguard in place, just in case her control slips.

And even though Cat trusts Kara completely, she has to admit that knowing Kara needs that safety check every time they're together is a not insignificant ego boost. Kara might have the most self-control of anyone Cat has ever met, but she still isn't entirely certain it can stand up to the focused touches Cat graces her with. And ever since Cat had realized that, realized just how much she affects Kara, she'd wanted to find out what it took to push her that far.

But tonight isn't the night for that, and Cat settles for gentle touches that she knows drive Kara crazy in all the best ways, soft and fleeting in a way that's just on the right side of teasing to push her higher and higher, until finally Cat takes mercy on her and moves her hands to where Kara wants her most, two fingers slipping inside as she rubs careful circles around her clit with the fingers of her other hand. It's soft and loving in the way they both crave, and Cat knows that even without trying to push Kara tonight will be something special.

She can feel it in the way Kara begins to tremble above her, her arms shaking as she fights for control, her head dropping to rest against Cat's shoulder as she lets out wordless pleas with every stroke of Cat's fingers inside her. She's so close, so desperate for her release, and Cat can no more hold it back from her than she could deny Kara anything else.

So with a few quick, sure movements against and within Kara, Cat sends her over the edge with a keening moan, one that for once there's no need to muffle. There's no one to hear them but the stars, and Cat doesn't mind sharing this beauty with them.

"I love you," Kara whispers as she comes down, letting her weight drop once more until she rolls off of Cat to cuddle into her side, holding her close as her breathing returns to normal.

"Oh darling, I love you too," Cat says without hesitation, long over her reluctance to admit that fact. Kara has softened her, smoothed some of her harsh edges, and Cat welcomes that every day. Being with Kara makes her better, as difficult as that had been to accept when they'd first started this. But it turns out even perfection can occasionally use a little polish, and by now Cat has learned to just accept that fact, and all that goes along with it.

"I really did have a plan," Kara says, laughing a little as she sits up and pulls a blanket from beneath a stack of pillows, draping it over them as the night continues to fall. "And yes, this was part of it, but it was supposed to come later."

"Hmm, I suppose food came first?" Cat says with a knowing smirk, unsurprised when Kara flushes a little and her eyes flicker to the plates still safely out of the way. "Why don't you show me what you brought up here for us, hmm? I'm sure the calories will be very helpful when we get back on track with this plan of yours."

The light from the candles is dim, but not dim enough that Cat misses the small black box Kara tries to push subtly out of the way as she gathers a plate for them both, and Cat knows the spike in her heartbeat is clearly audible to Kara from the way her head whips back around. Of all the things she'd expected on the way up here, she hadn't thought of this possibility, hadn't considered it much at all even before this if she's being honest.

But the look of panic on Kara's face as she takes in Cat's reaction is enough to push the panic down, because Cat does not want to see Kara look anything but completely confident ever again. And despite the surprise of it all, the idea isn't something she hates.

"I guess that's my surprise ruined," Kara says sheepishly, picking up the box and giving up on trying to hide it. "I really did have a whole plan for this."

"I think we learned a long time ago that we just work better without plans sometimes," Cat says as she shifts to her knees and closer to Kara. "And I wouldn't say the surprise was ruined, I'm still very much trying to catch up to all of this. So you have a window here, I think."

"But you know what I'm going to ask already," Kara says with a slight pout, and Cat leans forward without hesitation to kiss it away, leaving her forehead pressed to Kara's when she finally ends the kiss.

"But you haven't asked me anything yet," Cat points out.

"I had a whole speech though," Kara complains, sounding more put out by how her plan had gotten off course than anything else. "I was going to remind you of all the times that made me fall in love with you, all the times I could see you falling in love with me."

"And if you ask the question I know you want to ask me, we can spend the rest of our lives doing just that," Cat says, leaning forward for another quick kiss. "But if you don't ask, then you never get to hear my answer."

"We can't have that," Kara says, her brief moment of pouting over as her eyes dance with mischief, and she pulls back enough to shift into the traditional pose, on one knee as she holds the now open box up in front of her. "I know it's nothing compared to what I wish I could give you, and I can't offer you more than myself, but Cat, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Kara, as if I could ever want more than you," Cat says, wanting to smack her for even daring to think that but unwilling to ruin this moment. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

And even after dating Kara for as long as she had, the ferocity of the embrace that those words spark takes Cat by surprise as she's all but tackled into the pile of pillows behind her as Kara holds her close, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin she can reach, ring forgotten for the moment as they both allow themselves to realize that this is real.

And when they finally pull back and Kara grabs the ring once more, sliding it onto Cat's hand with a reverent look that tells Cat just how much love is contained in that simple motion, she knows that nothing else in her life could ever have made her happier than this moment here with Kara.

 


End file.
